ru3fandomcom-20200214-history
ROBLOX Risk Universalis III Wiki:The Complete Mongolian General List
Welcome to the Complete Mongolian General List, it includes every Mongolian leader, or general from the years 240 BC to 1910. Guerrilla leaders are included 1910+ Note: This list only includes generals and leaders who ruled in MONGOLIA or INNER MONGOLIA. Exceptions: Generals of Mongolia who later became leaders of their own state; EX) Orda Khan THE LIST XIOUGNU ERA TOUMAN +2 REIGN: 240-209 BC BEGUN THE XIOUGNU CONFEDERATION, BUT LOST TO THE QIN. MODU +2 REIGN: 209-174 BC UNIFIED THE TRIBES OF THE MONGOLIAN-MANCHURIAN GRASSLAND, TOOK BACK LANDS TAKEN FROM QIN AFTER QIN SHI HUANG'S DEATH. LAOSHANG +1 REIGN: 174-161 BC TOOK THE HEXI CORRIDOR (GANSU), RAIDED MULTIPLE CHINESE CITIES JUNCHEN +1 REIGN: 161-126 BC MOSTLY PEACEFUL LEADER; ALL THREE HAN LEADERS THROUGHOUT HIS REIGN (WEN, JING & WU) ALL APPROVED THE HEQIN PEACE. HAD GOOD LEADERSHIP SKILLS AND PREVENTED OVER 100,000 BEING AMBUSHED, RAIDED SHAANXI. YIZHIEXIE (+0) REIGN: 126-114 BC HAD TO COUP YUDAN; NOT VERY GOOD AGAINST THE CHINESE WUWEI (+0) REIGN: 114-105 BC KINDA DID NOTHING... WUSHILU (+0) REIGN: 105-103 BC DIDNT REIGN ENOUGH TO DO ANYTHING REALLY. XUHILU (+0) REIGN: 102-101 BC WHAT THE FUCK (DIDNT DO ANYTHING) QIEDIHOU (+0) REIGN: 101-96 BC REIGNED IN A TROUBLED ERA; WANTED TO ESTABLISH RELATIONS WITH THE HAN HULUGU (+0) REIGN: 96-85 BC DEFEATED HAN GENERAL LI GUANGLI BUT IT DOESNT MATTER ENOUGH HUYANDI (-1) REIGN: 85-68 BC WAS DEFEATED BY CHINESE; IN HIS REIGN A THIRD OF ALL XIOUNGU DIED. XULUQUANQU (+0) REIGN: 68-60 BC LIKE HE RAIDED 1 TOWN AND THEN DIED TF TUQITANG (-2) 60-58 BC TYRANNICAL RULER; KILLED HIMSELF IN 58 BC AND XIOUNGI COLLAPSED INTO A WARLORD ERA. JIHOUSHAN (+1) REIGN: 59-31 BC REVOLTED AGAINST TUQITANG, WON THE WARLORD PERIOD; NOT MUCH ELSE BEYOND THAT. DIAOTAOMOGAO (+0) REIGN: 31-20 BC CHILL AF LEADER; VISITED CHINA AND KEPT PEACE WITH HAN. JIMIXU (+0) REIGN: 20-12 BC THIS GUY DID NOTHING AND THEN DIED ON HIS TRIP TO CHINA LMFAO! QIEMOJU (+0) REIGN 12-8 BC ALSO DID NOTHING; THE BIGGEST THING HE DID WAS "SEND HIS SON TO CHANG'AN" NANGZHIYASI (+1) 8BC - 13AD IN CONFLICT WITH THE WUHUAN AND TOOK TERRITORY; KEPT GOOD RELATIONS WITH HAN XIAN (+1) 13-18 BEGAN THAT WHOLE RAIDING CHINA THING AGAIN. YU (+1) REIGN: 18-46 RAIDED CHINA BLA BLALALALAL WUDADIHOU REIGN: 46-46 REIGNED LESS THAN A YEAR. WOW. PUNU (+0) REIGN: 46-c. 80 :clap: RAID :clap: CHINA :clap: YOULIU (+0) REIGN: c.80-87 NOTHING!!!!!!!!! UNNAMED (-1) REIGN: 88-91 WAS UNNAMED, LOST A BATTLE, GOT COUPED. YUCHIJAN (-1) REIGN: 91-93 UPON IS DEFEAT IN 91, HE FLED AND SETTLED IN SOUTHERN CHINA AND SURRENDERED, HE CAME BACK TO XIOUGNU IN 93 AND REBELLED, AFTER HIS DEATH, THE XIOUNGU EMPIRE AND ERA HAS ENDED. F. XIANBEI ERA Context: Xianbei controlled the lands of the Northern Xiougnu 93 AD and forward after Yuchijan's death; but they were disorganized and no rulers have been recorded 93-c. 200 KEBINENG (+0) REIGN: c. 200-235 BY THE POINT OF 200 XIANBEI CONTROLLED ALL OF MONGOLIA & INNER MONGOLIA; DIDNT DO THAT MUCH; LOST TO CAO CAO AND AFTERWARDS XIANBEI COLLAPSED. FIRST CHINESE ERA - YUEBAN ERA Uhm, there's no recorded leaders or generals of Yueban. Fun Fact: Yueban means "Weak Xiougnu" ROURAN KHAGANATE ERA YUJIULU MUGULU (+2) REIGN: 330-c. 360 UNITED THE MONGOLIAN TRIBES UNDER HIS RULE. 360-402: bla bla bad generals rouran politically fragmented aaaa YUJIULU SHELUN (+1) REIGN: 402-410 RE-UNITED THE ROURAN, DID SOME RAIDING, PROCLAIMED HIMSELF KHAGAN; THE ESTABLISHMENT OF THE ROURAN KHAGANATE. 410-429: irrelevant leaders that did nothing YUJIULU WUTI (+0) REIGN: 429-444 ONLY KNOWN FOR CREATING A MARRIAGE ALLIANCE WITH NORTHERN WEI; BUT THEN ATTACKED THEM IN 443 WHAT THE FUCK... 444-450: fart ruler. YUJIULU YUCHENG (+0) REIGN: 450-485 SUBJUGATED THE ASHINA TRIBE IN MODERN DAY TURPAN 485-508: fart ruler YUJIULU FUTU (-1) REIGN: 506-508 HOW DO YOU LOSE TO TURPAN LIKE ITS A TINY TRIBAL KINGDOM YUJIULU ANAGUI (-1) REIGN: 520-552 DID NOTHING AND WAS KINDA RUDE TO THIS ONE GUY AND SAID "You are my blacksmith slave. How dare you utter these words?" TO SOME KHAN WHO WANTED TO MARRY A DAUGHTER, COMMITTED SUICIDE AFTER A FAILED BATTLE 524-552: OH GOD WHY ARE WE LOSING LAND AND THERES NO KHAGAN OH GOD 553: THE LAST KHAN IS KILLED; THE ROURAN ERA ENDS. GOKTURK ERA - NOT INCLUDED DUE TO OBVIOUS REASONS. LIAO ERA EMPEROR TAIZU (+2) REIGN: 916-926 UNIFIED THE MONGOLIAN TRIBES, CONQUERED ALL OF MANCHURIA AND STARTED SPREADING INFLUENCE IN KOREA. EMPEROR TAIZONG (+3) REIGN: 927-947 CONQUERED NORTH KOREA; MOST OF NORTHERN CHINA (BEIJING) AND "GREATER" LIAO WAS FORMED EMPEROR SHIZONG (+1) REIGN: 947-951 (ASSASSINATED) CONTINUED CONQUESTS IN NORTHERN CHINA, GOT TO SHANDONG. EMPEROR MUZONG (-1) REIGN: 951-969 HIS REIGN WAS PLAGUED BY REBELLIONS & PLOTS AGAINST HIM, LOST SHIZONG'S CONQUESTS (like a bxitch.) EMPEROR JINGZONG (+0) REIGN: 969-982 VERY GOOD RULER, REFORMED GREATER LIAO & MADE MANY GREAT CONTRIBUTIONS TO IT, BUT LOST SOME LAND TO SONG. EMPEROR SHENGZONG (+2) 982-1031 ALOT OF STUFF HAPPENED IN HIS RULE; HE BEAT THE HECK OUT OF SONG AND MADE THEM PAY ANNUAL TRIBUTE, HAD WARS WITH GORYEO THAT GORYEO ENDED UP WINNING 2; WHILE LIAO ONLY 1. EMPEROR XINGZONG (-2) 1031-1055 XINGZONG'S REIGN WAS THE BEGINNING OF THE END FOR THE LIAO; HE WAS CORRUPT AND ATTACKED WESTERN XIA MANY TIMES, WHICH HE OFTEN FAILED AND ONLY GAINED TRIBUTE; HE WAGED WAR AGAINST SONG AND ENDED UP LOSING. EMPEROR DAOZONG (+0) REIGN: 1055-1100 HIS REIGN WAS VERY LONG AND PRETTY PROSPEROUS, HE LOST FEW LANDS TO SONG BUT OTHER THAN THAT HE WAS RELIGIOUS AND BUILT MANY TEMPLES. EMPEROR TIANZUO (-1) REIGN: 1101-1125 THE JURCHENS REVOLTED UNDER PRINCE HAILING; WHICH WOULD ESTABLISH THE JURCHEN-LED JIN DYNASTY, KILLING LIAO. KHAMAG MONGOL ERA KHABUL KHAN (+1) REIGN: 1130-c. 1146 INVITED TO THE COURT OF TAIZONG OF JIN (HE PULLS HIS BEARD) LMAO@!!!; HE PILLAGED THE JIN AND WAS GENGHIS KHAN'S GREAT GRANDFATHER. AMBAGHAI (+0) REIGN: 1148-1156 HOTULA KHAN (+0) REIGN: 1156-1160 DIED FIGHTING THE TATARS 4 YEARS INTO HIS RULE MONGOL EMPIRE ERA GENGHIS KHAN (+2); HIS ARMY IS +2 REIGN: 1180-1206 KHAMAG MONGOL REIGN: 1206-1227 MONGOL EMPIRE GENGHIS UNITES MONGOLIA IN 1190, HE THEN WAGED WAR OVER WESTERN XIA IN 1207-1210 WHICH HE WON, IN 1211 HE WAGED WAR AGAINST JIN AND IN 1215 JIN COLLAPSED. HE WOULD THEN MOVE ON TO THE KHARA-KITAN KHANATE. HE CONQUERED THE KHWAREZMID EMPIRE IN 1219-1222 ALONG WITH KHARA-KITAN; HE DIES IN 1227 AFTER CONQUERING THE TANGUT PEOPLE. SUBUTAI (+4) IN SERVICE: c. 1200-1248 CONQUERED 32 COUNTRIES, IN THE REGIONS OF CENTRAL ASIA, CHINA, RUSSIA & CENTRAL EUROPE. THE PRIMARY MILITARY STRATEGIST OF GENGHIS & OGEDEI KHAN. JEBE (+4) IN SERVICE: c. 1200-1223 VERY IMPORTANT GENERAL IN THE EARLY PERIOD OF THE MONGOL EMPIRE; LED OPERATIONS IN WESTERN XIA; JIN & KHWAREZMID EMPIRE. MUQALI (+2) IN SERVICE: 1197-1223 PLAYED A MAJOR ROLE IN UNIFYING MONGOLIA; ALSO LED MAJOR OPERATIONS IN JIN. BO'ORCHU (+1) IN SERVICE: c. 1180-c. 1135 GENGHIS KHAN'S FIRST ALLY AND GENERAL; FOUGHT THE TATARS. 1227-1229: NO GREAT KHAN. OGEDEI KHAN (+4) REIGN: 1229-1241 LED GREAT CONQUESTS IN THE MIDDLE EAST, CONQUERED GEORGIA & ARMENIA, CONQUERED KIEVAN RUS'; COMPLETELY CONQUERED THE REMNANT OF THE JIN DYNASTY; INVADED AND RAIDED PARTS OF INDIA. CHORMAQAN (+2) IN SERVICE: 1210-1241 AFTER GENGHIS DIED; ONE OF THE LAST KHWAREZMID PRINCES REVOLTED AND BEGAN RETAKING PERSIA; OGEDEI SENT CHORMAQAN TO DEFEAT THE REVOLT & HE EASILY DID, ALL OF PERSIA WAS RE-ADDED TO MONGOLIA. ORDA KHAN (+1) IN SERVICE: c.1220-1240 MONGOL EMPIRE 1241-1251 WHITE HORDE INVADED POLAND WITH CHAGATAI'S SONS BAIDAR & KADAN 1241-1246: INTERREGNUM; MONGOL CONQUESTS STILL CONTINUED. EX) ANATOLIA GUYUK KHAN (+0) REIGN: 1246-1248 A PRETTY DARN GOOD LEADER, NOT MANY MILITARY OPERATIONS WERE DONE IN HIS RULE, DUE TO IT BEING SO SHORT, HE DIED OF HEALTH PROBLEMS WHICH CAN BE REVERSED IF IT IS RPED. 1248-1251: INTERREGNUM MONGKE KHAN (+3) UNDER HIS RULE, GORYEO CAPITULATED TO MONGOLIA, DALI & TIBET WERE CONQUERED, A FAILED INVASION OF VIETNAM (cuz its vietnam) INVADED AND CONQUERED THE ABBASID CALIPHATE, CONFLICTS WITH AYYUBID EGYPT AND LED SUCCESSFUL INVASIONS OF SONG CHINA. KUBLAI KHAN (+4) IN SERVICE: 1231-1260 REIGN: 1260-1294 MONGOL EMPIRE 1271-1294 YUAN HIS RULE OF THE UNIFIED MONGOL EMPIRE WAS SHORT AFTER THE TOLUID CIVIL WAR AGAINST ARIQ BORKE WOULD BREAK THE MONGOL EMPIRE INTO 6 PIECES. AS YUAN LEADER, HE COMPLETELY ANNEXED GORYEO,EXPANDED THE NAVY, INVADED JAPAN TWO TIMES, BOTH OF THEM ENDING IN DEFEAT DUE TO NATURAL CAUSES (the first one was almost successful), INVADED VIETNAM AND MADE VIETNAM AND CHAMPA TRIBUTARIES, CONQUERED MOST OF BURMA. CHAGATAI KHAN (+0) REIGN: c. 1225-1242 DID NOTHING MILITARISTIC IN HIS REIGN. BATU KHAN (+2) IN SERVICE: c. 1220-1225 REIGN: 1225-1255 LEAD OPERATIONS IN THE CONQUESTS OF KIEVAN RUS' & CENTRAL EUROPE; FIRST KHAN OF THE GOLDEN HORDE. HULAGU KHAN (+2) `REIGN: 1255-1265 HULAGU'S ARMY CONQUERED A LARGE PORTION OF PERSIA, AS THE ILKHAN OF THE ILKHANATE, HE TOOK BAGHDAD & SYRIA. YUAN ERA TEMUR KHAN (+0) REIGN: 1294-1307 COMPETENT RULER, HE LEFT THE YUAN DYNASTY JUST AS KUBLAI LEFT IT AND DIDNT MAKE MANY GREAT ACHIEVEMENTS. KULUG KHAN (+0) REIGN: 1307-1311 DID SOME UNFAVORABLE REFORMS, NOTHING MILITARISTIC AYURBARWADA BUYANTU KHAN (+0) REIGN: 1311-1320 NOTHING MILITARISTIC ONCE AGAIN, DID SOME VERY COOL YUAN REFORMS. GEGEEN KHAN (+0) 1320-1323 PEACEFUL BLALALA, WAS ASSASSINATED 3 YEARS INTO HIS REIGN 1323-28: IRRELEVANT! RAGIBAGH KHAN (NOT TO BE INCLUDED IN ARMIES) OCTOBER 1328-NOVEMBER 1328 INCLUDED AS A MEME; WAS ONLY 14 WHEN HIS RULE STARTED AND IT LASTED A MONTH, F IN CHAT FOR RAGIBAGH!!! JAAYATU KHAN TUGH TEMUR (+1) REIGN: 1328-1329 APRIL AND 1329 SEPTEMBER-1332 WON THE CIVIL WAR AGAINST THAT 14 YEAR OLD KHUTUGHTU KHAN KUSALA (+0) REIGN: FEBRUARY - AUGUST 1329, DIED SUDDENLY SO TUGH TEMUR BECAME KHAN AGAIN RINCHINBAL KHAN (NOT TO BE INCLUDED IN ARMIES) OCTOBER TO DECEMBER 1332 OK WHAT THE HECK THIS GETS EVEN BETTER, AT THE AGE OF ''6 ''HE BECAME KHAN, ONLY RULED FOR 2 MONTHS AND DIED. TOGHON TEMUR (+0) REIGN: 1333-1368 YUAN REIGN: 1368-1370 NORTHERN YUAN LED YUAN THROUGH A VERY TROUBLED TIME, WITH THE RED TURBAN REBELLION YUAN'S LEADERSHIP OVER CHINA IS DISSOLVED AND IT BECOMES NORTHERN YUAN. CHEN YOUDING (+0) IN SERVICE: ????-c. 1370 MOST LIKELY A YUAN LOYALIST CHINESE PRINCE, NO AVAILABLE INFORMATION. BASALAWARMI (-1) REIGN (OF LIANG): ?-1368 WAS A FIEF OF LIANG, FOUGHT WITH YUAN IN THE RED TURBAN REBELLION. NORTHERN YUAN ERA BILIGTU KHAN AYUSHIRIDARA (+2) REIGN: 1370-1378 SUCCESSFULLY INVADED MING WITH SIGNIFICANT BATTLES, GAINED BORDERLANDS IN GANSU. 1378-1412: IRRELEVANT OR PEACEFUL LEADERS, BORING!!!! 1412-1425: OIRAT PUPPET LEADERS :VOMIT: ADAI KHAN (+1) 1425-1438: OIRAT PUPPET SEQUEL REUNIFIED MONGOLIA BY CONQUERING THE EAST MONGOLS, FOUGHT WITH THE OIRATS FOR DECADES BEFORE DYING. 1433-1479: OIRAT PUPPETS: THE NETFLIX ORIGINAL DAYAN KHAN (+0) REIGN: 1479-c.1520 ESTABLISHED HIMSELF AS THE GREAT KHAN OF NORTHERN YUAN, THROUGH HIS PREDECESSOR THE TITLE OF KHAN WAS GREATLY STRENGTHENED AGAINST THE OIRATS, AND HAD CONFLICTS WITH MING. BODI ALAGH KHAN (+0) REIGN: 1520-1547 BEGINNING OF THE END FOR NORTHERN YUAN, AT THIS POINT 'GREAT KHAN OF NORTHERN YUAN' TITLE WAS JUST TITULAR, AS THE OIRATS PRACTICALLY HAD DIRECT RULE OVER MONGOLIA. 1547-1603: BAD AND IRRELEVANT AND OIRAT PUPPETS,.. . .. LIGDAN KHAN (-1) 1603-1634 A HARSH KHAN, HE ONLY RULED THE MONGOLS IN CHAKAR, A SMALL GROUP OF PEOPLE IN SOUTHEASTERN INNER MONGOLIA, AFTER HIS DEATH IN 1634, NORTHERN YUAN WAS OBSOLETE. NOTE: OIRAT ERA IS NOT INCLUDED AFTER NORTHERN YUAN DUE TO THEM COLLAPSING AT LIGDAN KHAN'S DEATH ERA OF FRAGMENTATION Context: Dzasagstu, Tushetu & Sechen Khans all fought for Mongolian dominance but all failed and collapsed at a point. DZUNGAR ERA KHARKUL (+1) REIGN: ?-1634 FORMED AND LED THE COALITION OF THE FOUR OIRAT, WON AGAINST THE KAZAKHS AND HAD A SIGNIFICANT AMOUNT OF VICTORIES OVER THE ALTAN KHANATE. ERDENI BATUR (+0) REIGN: 1634-1653 NOT MANY MILITARISTIC THINGS HAPPENED, WAGED A SHORT WAR WITH QING. SENGGE (+1) REIGN: 1653-1670 (MURDERED CAN RULE LONGER) COMPLETELY CONQUERED THE ALTAN KHANATE, GALDAN BOSHUGTU KHAN (+2) REIGN: 1670-1694 WAGED WAR AGAINST THE QING AND GOT AS FAR AS INNER MONGOLIA, ALSO CONQUERED THE LAST REMAINDER OF THE GENGHISID CHAGATAI KHANATE :( TSEWANG RABTAN (+1) REIGN: 1694-1727 CONQUERED TIBET, SACKED LHASA, DEFEATED QING IN THE BATTLE OF SALWEEN RIVER. GALDEN TSEREN (+0) REIGN: 1727-1745 HIS WARS WITH CHINA WERE IRRELEVANT, HE WAS A GOOD RULER WHO MADE A SMALL MILITARY INDUSTRY FROM THE HELP OF THE CAPTURED SWEDISH OFFICER JOHAN GUSTAF RENAT (how did u get here) TSEWANG DORJI NAMJAL (NOT TO BE PUT IN ARMIES) REIGN: 1745-1750 ANOTHER TOO YOUNG ONE, HIS RULE STARTED WHEN HE WAS 12-13 AND RULED UNTIL HE WAS 17-18, NOTHING MAJOR WAS DONE UNDER HIM. LAMA DORJI (+0) REIGN: 1750-1753 HIS RULE WAS TOO SHORT FOR MUCH TO GET DONE, WAS KILLED BY HIS OWN ARMY. DAWACHI (+0) REIGN: 1753-1755 LAST KHAN OF THE DZUNGAR KHANATE, LOST AGAINST QING NOT BECAUSE HE WAS INCOMPETENT, BUT BECAUSE OF THE CIRCUMSTANCES OF THE SITUATION, THAT IS WHY HE IS +0. AMURSANA (+1) IN SERVICE: c. 1750-1757 WAS A DZUNGAR GENERAL AND LED A DZUNGAR REVOLT SOON AFTER THE KHANATE'S DEMISE, WAS EVENTUALLY DEFEATED BY QING. QING ERA THE LAST PERIOD IN THIS LIST DUE TO QING RULE IN MONGOLIA ENDING IN 1911/12 GUERRILLA GENERALS 1910+ JA LAMA (+2) HIMSELF/BOGD KHANATE IN SERVICE: 1890-1922 ANTI-TSARIST, ANTI-CHINESE & ANTI-SOVIET; LED MANY SUCCESSFUL CAMPAIGNS AGAINST THE QING DYNASTY UNTIL ITS DEMISE, WAS A MAJOR PART IN MONGOLIA'S INDEPENDENCE KHATANBAATAR MAGSARJAV (+2) BOGD KHANATE/MONGOLIAN PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC IN SERVICE: 1911-1927 FOUGHT WITH BOGD KHAN IN THE MONGOLIAN REVOLUTION, FOUGHT WITH ROMAN-STERNBERG UNTIL 1921 WHEN HE DESERTED TO THE SOVIETS, BECAME SERIOUSLY ILL AND DIED IN 1927.